Ranger's Avenger
by RangerEmilyMeratyn
Summary: When a wormhole created by Loki sends Tony Stark into an unknown world, he is more confused than ever. There, he finds the Rangers, in particular, Emily Meratyn, though she might be hiding a past and some powers...When an old enemy works with a new one, will the Avenger and Ranger be able to save both the past and present from a corrupt rule? I might bump the rating later.
1. Prologue

_Redmont Fief_

 _Country of Araluen_

The day was sunny when the strangers arrived.

The Ranger had been patrolling her fief, looking for trouble and talking to the villagers from the various villages she stopped in.

It was close to noon when she stopped for a quick lunch break. She was in a clearing between the lines of trees that surrounded her. She dismounted and looked at her horse, Dancer, with a smile on her face. "Well, Dancer, this is as good of place as any to eat lunch." She said.

 _I've seen worse,_ Dancer seemed to agree with her. _Do you have any apples?_

The Ranger sighed dramatically and opened the saddlebag that contained various items, including her lunch, and pulled out an apple. "Why do you Ranger horses love apples so much?" She asked her horse. Dancer shook her mane.

 _Why do you Ranger's like coffee so much?_

"OK...you win this time." The Ranger said, laughing. She pulled out her own lunch from the saddlebag and led the horse off to the side of the road. She loosened the girth strap, and gave the horse the apple, before letting her graze on the short grasses that grew there.

The Ranger had just sat down to eat when a loud _BOOM!_ echoed through the clearing. She looked around, then up at the sky to see a dark blue hole open in the sky, and a figure dropping out of it into the clearing close by her. Standing up, with all thought of food gone, she grabbed her longbow and an arrow and made her way over to the figure at the hole closed.

 _New York City New York_

 _The United States of America_

This was getting tiring, Tony thought, as he fought and shot the aliens and bad guys that surrounded him and the Avengers.

Loki was at it again. What _it_ was, no one knew for sure. All they knew was that he was back on earth, and he was being a thorn in the Avenger's side.

"I'm clear," came Steve's voice over comms.

"Same here," came another voice. Most likely Clint's. Or Rhodey.

Tony shot the last alien in his way and looked around. "I'm clear here, too." He said. He had the sinking suspicion that this was too easy. That's when he heard the laughter, felt the world leave from under his feet and saw black.

 _Redmont Fief_

The Ranger made it to the figure and kept her arrow at the ready, just in case this stranger meant her any harm. After a moment of tense silence, she put the arrow back and whistled for Dancer. When the horse arrived, she carefully picked up the man and put him on Dancer's back.

 _Who is this?_ Dancer asked. The Ranger shrugged.

"I don't know. But he looks hurt...we've got to help him." She replied.

Leaving her food where the foxes and scavengers could get it, she walked the horse and man back to her cabin in the trees.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony woke up to the crackle of a campfire and the chirping of crickets.

He blinked and looked around, his gaze finally landing on a woman wrapped in a grey-green cloak across the fire. She appeared to be sleeping, leaning against a leather saddle.

He was confused. The scene wasn't one he was used to. He took one last look at his surroundings, then reached over and pinched himself, flinching when it hurt. He then had to do a double take when he realized he wasn't in his armor.

He sat up, groaning.

There was a horse's whiny as he moved, and the woman blinked her eyes open. Dark black eyes met his, and she smiled gently at him.

"You had a pretty nasty fall there, stranger." She said.

"Fall? Where am I?" Tony asked. The woman tilted her head to the side, contemplating him.

"Yes, fall. You fell to from the sky hours ago." She replied. "And you're in Araluen-"

"Araluen? There's no such country."

Her eyes clouded over with anger, whether it was from being interrupted or not, he didn't know.

"Yes, there is. Now, let me finish...You're in the country of Araluen, in the year of our Lord 967."

Tony scoffed and rubbed his head. "You've got to be kidding. This has got to be a dream."

The woman rolled her eyes, sighing. "Well, it's not." She then changed the subject. "You should get some sleep. We'll be on the road at first light tomorrow."

And, so saying, she rolled back up into her cloak and was soon in a light sleep.

The next morning, Tony was rudely awoken by the woman. "Come on," she said. "We're almost to Castle Redmont. We should be there by midmorning."

Tony groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and then his back. "Don't you know how to sleep in a hotel or something?" he asked.

The woman stared at him coldly. "We are in the middle of a forest. Unless you see an inn somewhere, I think you'll be fine one night. Now, let's go."

She turned away and went to her horse, and saddled it, talking quietly to it. Tony watched as he stood.

The horse seemed to shake its head and whiny as if it understood what the woman was saying. But that wasn't possible, was it?

The woman mounted the horse and looked at him. "You can walk or ride with me. I don't care either way."

Tony rolled his eyes and made his way over to the horse, and, with the woman's help, mounted the horse.

Like the woman had said, it was about midmorning when they reached the castle. "It's made of ironstone." The woman said, sensing his stare on the castle. "It seems to glow red in the early morning and early evening."

Tony nodded. That seemed somewhat reasonable.

"We'll stop by my home before we go to the castle. That should give you a few hours of rest before you meet the Baron. I'm sure he might be interested in you."

Tony seemed to tense up at that, but the prospect of food and sleep seemed to calm him. "Alright," he agreed, and they made their way to the cabin in the trees.


	3. Chapter 2

When the Ranger and Tony arrived at the cabin in the trees, there was a whinny from the stable set to the side of the cabin. The woman cursed under her breath.

"Dammit, Halt..." She said.

"Who's Halt?" Tony asked. The woman looked back at him for a moment, thinking.

""He's my...my former mentor." She lied, keeping her voice and expression even. Tony had a feeling she was lying, but didn't say anything.

The Ranger walked the horse up to the stable, then dismounted, pausing to help Tony off. He ached in places he didn't realize could hurt, and, by her smile, she seemed to know how he felt.

"I have to go bed Dancer down," The woman said. "I'm sure you could wait there or on the verandah."

Tony nodded, and turned, walking to the cabin.

"He seems interesting," The Ranger said, leading Dancer into the stable and bedding it down.

 _Like the other one?_ Dancer seemed to ask, and the woman shook her head.

"No...This one seems different." She said. "But that's a problem for another day."

The horse shrugged as much as a horse can be said to shrug, and the Ranger made her way to the verandah. Halt had already come out, possibly to investigate the different footsteps on the stairs. She smiled awkwardly, and stepped onto the step.

"Hi, Halt..." She said. Halt turned to face her.

"Emily, who is this?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"He's...He's...I don't know." Emily admitted. "He fell out of the sky yesterday and-"

"He fell out of the sky?" Halt asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I know, that sounds weird, but it really happened!"

Halt turned toward Tony, who had been watching Emily. "Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes." Tony replied.

"Do you have a name?" Halt asked him.

"Tony Stark." Tony said.

Halt turned back to Emily. "Have you seen the Baron?"

"No, I haven't. Not yet, anyway. I was going to get Tony something to eat, then go."

Halt nodded. "Alright. I have to go on patrol, so don't do anything stupid." He rubbed Emily's head, then went to go saddle his horse.

Emily sighed and gestured for Tony to follow her, before leading the way into the cabin. Tony followed, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry about that," Emily said, going into the kitchen area. Tony was looking around the cabin, a look on his face. He wasn't used to this. Emily turned and saw the look on his face. She frowned. "I'm not sure where you're from, but this is it. This is what I've grown up in..." She let her voice trail off, turning back to the stove, opening the dampening vent. Tony looked at her.

"Grew up in? But you can't be more than 26!"

"I'm 21." Emily said, not looking at him.

Tony shook his head, and, wisely, changed the subject.

"When you told me where I was, you told me the year, too. Almost like you've done that before." He mused. "What made you do that?"

Emily froze, taking her hand, which was full if small wood pieces for the stove, out of it. She took a deep breath, then said, "Because I've seen something like that happen before."


	4. Chapter 3

Tony looked up from where he had been staring at her words. She said _seen_ that happen before? "Did you...Did you see it?"

Emily looked at Tony for a moment before shaking her head. "No. It was reported to me. Some villagers had noticed a tube of fire fall from the sky...What's that look for?"

Tony had frozen, the color drained from his face. "Was...was the fire blue?" He asked.

Emily looked back at the stove, thinking again. "I think it was, actually." She said after a moment.

Tony felt his stomach tighten. Could it have been Obadiah who had come back in time?

"Did you see a man when you arrived at the scene?" He asked after a long moment.

Emily, who had moved to start a stew, paused again to look at Tony. "Y-yes..."

"What was his name?" Tony pressed. Emily raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I believed he called himself Obie." She said.

Tony let go a ragged breath. So it had been Obadiah. "Oh...Ok..." He said, trying to sound not that interested. Emily caught the tone, but didn't say anything about it.

It wouldn't before another couple hours had passed, before they were on their way to the Castle. Emily had chosen to walk, mostly under the pretense that Dancer needed to rest, though the Ranger knew that the pony could keep going for hours if necessary.

When they made it to the Castle, she was allowed to go up to Baron Arald's study. Tony, thinking that this was getting stranger by the minute, mentioned how easy it was for her to gain access to that area of the Castle.

"I work with Baron Arald a lot." She merely said, looking at Tony. "We will most likely have to wait to get into the study, though."

Tony nodded, digesting the information.

When they arrived at the study, she knocked on the door, looking at Tony. "You'll have to excuse the Baron." She whispered. "He can make some...unfunny jokes. But, I try to laugh at some of them." She looked at the door. "But, be polite," she added, as she heard the Baron's call of "Enter."

She took a deep breath, and opened the door, diving head first into whatever was about to happen.


End file.
